


Foolish Wand-Waving

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitter plus lube equals an excuse, not that wizards need one, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Wand-Waving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



> Written on 2 April 2012 in response to [venturous1](http://venturous1.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Regulus: experiment, explosion, extraordinary_.

When their experiment went pear-shaped, the explosion was extraordinary; it left the Potions classroom covered in irridescent goop.

"Oh. My. _Gods_. We're never going to be able to clean this up before tomorrow! Slug—"

Regulus kissed him quiet. "Severus, we're _wizards_. We have wands."

"That's _not_ the wand you'll need to—fuck."

Stroking Severus, Regulus said, "Sure, I could manage one before Sluggy—"

"Shite!" Severus leapt up from behind the table they'd used as a shield and looked frantically at the door. "Someone will have heard that!"

Regulus laughed. "I _did_ set an Imperturbable, so let's get to the wand-waving, already."


End file.
